


Gift Wrap

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Countdown to Christmas: Day 15- Gift Wrap





	Gift Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late but I'm trying to catch up guys ㅠㅠ

The line for the gift wrapping station isn’t that long today. Daniel mentally cheers.

 

“There’s no need for this again, Daniel.”

 

“How many gifts do you need wrapped?”

 

“He just buys things when he gets here and rushes over to see him.”

 

Jaehwan and Woojin look over at Seongwoo in confusion.

 

“Shh! Shh! Be quiet, hyung!” Daniel flails his arms all panicked and knocks his striped scarf off his shoulder.

 

Seongwoo continues after giving Daniel an odd glare. “You see that short guy over there?” He points over everyone’s heads towards the 2 guys wrapping gifts at the front of the line. “Daniel has a weirdo crush on him.”

 

“It’s not a weirdo crush!”

 

Seongwoo turns to his best friend with judgement written all over his face. “So you staring at him and stuttering every time he wraps your fake gifts is normal?”

 

Daniel’s mouth opens and closes like a fish and he turns to Jaehwan with pleading eyes.

 

“Sounds kinda weird to me.” Jaehwan says which only makes Daniel feel pathetic.

 

“It’s not weird!” Daniel whines, throwing his head back. “I just pay him to wrap my gifts!”

 

Woojin chuckles. “Because that makes it sound any better.”

 

Daniel throws his head back in exasperation again. The amount of traffic in the mall has him feeling really warm and it gets worse when the line moves up and he gets closer to the front.

 

“Look, he’s sweating!” Jaehwan jokes, pointing at the lone sweat drop falling from Daniel’s hairline.

 

“You know what? Whatever. Make fun of me. I don’t care. I have a plan!” Daniel stands with more confidence now and at his full height he can see over the heads of the people in front of him. He sees gift wrap boy leaning over the table to ruffle a little boy’s hair. Heartwarming.

 

Woojin breaks the laughter fit to ask the important question. “What’s your plan, hyung?”

 

“I’m not going to jinx myself by telling you now. Just watch and see.”

 

And watch and see is what they didn’t do because just as Daniel is second in line, tail wagging in anticipation, gift wrap boy is called away for his break and some other guy replaces him.

 

Daniel stares dejectedly at his back as he walks away while his friends howl in laughter at his brokenhearted face. They pull Daniel out of the line and steer him towards the food court to cheer him up with consolation food.

 

But Daniel doesn’t give up! The determined boy returns the next day, with his group of friends who were just as eager to see an interaction at this point, and actually gets to talk to gift wrap boy.

 

“Hey! You’re back again!” The shorter male says brightly and Daniel admires his beautiful smile. “What do you have this time?”

 

Daniel chickens out and instead of putting his plan into action he gives the boy the bag of cat food that he bought for his 4 feline friends at home. It wasn’t meant to be wrapped but... oh well.

 

“Oh? A present for your cats? That’s thoughtful.”

 

Daniel sincerely admires his positivity and watches as the boy wraps up his oddly shaped gift perfectly.

 

“Wow. You’re really good at this.” Daniel checks out the neatly fold gift and dips his money into the jar.

 

“Practice makes perfect.” Gift wrap boy says with another personable smile. 

 

“Thanks...?” Daniel drifts off, curious to the boy’s name.

 

“Sungwoon. I’m Sungwoon.”

 

Daniel sighs internally. _Sungwoon_. “Thank you, Sungwoon.”

 

“You’re welcome, Daniel.”

 

Daniel almost drops the bag of cat food on his foot. “How do you know my name?”

 

Sungwoon grins and folds his hands together. “Of course I know my favorite customer’s name.”

 

_This must be love_ , Daniel thinks. He’s certain there’s honey dripping from his eyes.

 

“Also, I hear your friends calling you that.” He giggles and Daniel burns the sound into his memory.

 

“Oh, right.” Daniel chuckles nervously. “Well, thank you again. Have a good day.” He spends a few awkward seconds backing away, waving and smiling at the cute boy who calls out to him with a “You too!”

 

“You didn’t do it.” Seongwoo says dryly when Daniel has come down from his love high.

 

Daniel shakes his head slowly and glances towards the floor. “But I got his name! Sungwoon.” He sighs dreamily and Woojin mutters “ew, hyung.”

 

Jaehwan grips Daniel’s bicep. “Dude, he’s clearly feeling you. His favorite customer? He’s flirting with you.”

 

“Nah. He probably says that to everyone.” Daniel says in denial. Better to keep his expectations low.

 

Daniel returns a day later because third time’s the charm, right?

 

“I wish someone would get me a gift.” Daniel replies when Sungwoon playfully mentions that Daniel has more gifts to wrap than the usual customer.

 

Sungwoon drops a big red gift bow onto his matching red hair and smiles prettily. “There. I’ll be your present.”

 

Daniel malfunctions like some kind of robot. His entire body freezes except for his heart that’s beating erratically in his chest.

 

Sungwoon removes the bow slowly when he doesn’t get a response. “It was a joke...” He says quietly and then Daniel looks alarmed because he knows it was a joke but his blood pressure skyrocketed so much he thinks he had a mini stroke and he now he’s incapable of functioning because _why is he so cute?!_

 

“I have to go.” Daniel says hastily and pivots, stalking away from the gift wrapping station.

 

Seongwoo just about kicks Daniel’s ass when he hears what happened.

 

“You’re the biggest idiot.” He rolls his eyes and then settles his hands on the younger’s shoulders. “Look. You’re going to march in there tomorrow and walk right up to him and ask him out. That’s it. I refuse to let you look like a fool anymore.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts except for yours and his when you get together.”

 

Daniel pulls a face. “Hyung! I don’t want to sleep with him. I just want to go on a date.” Seongwoo levels him with a doubtful look. “Okay fine! But not right now. Geez, you pervert.”

 

It takes Daniel 4 tries to finally complete his plan. Friday afternoon, after drilling Seongwoo’s advice into his head, he walks right up to the gift wrapping table and cuts the entire line.

 

“Hey! The line starts back there!”

 

“Get in line, cutter!”

 

“Security!”

 

Daniel holds up his free hand. “Everyone relax! I’m not here to disturb the peace. I just want to give him something!”

 

Turning to the table, Sungwoon looks surprised to see Daniel and with reason. After his little meltdown yesterday Daniel feels a little embarrassed showing up again so he thrusts the gift box he’s holding into Sungwoon’s hands.

 

“This is for you. Sorry about yesterday.”

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

Daniel rushes to stop him from apologizing. “No, no! You don’t have to be! I’m the idiot,” Daniel frowns a little. “But um,” He gestures towards the gift. “Don’t open it now or anything. Wait until later.”

 

Sungwoon gazes at the medium sized box. It’s poorly wrapped and nothing compared to Sungwoon’s skills but it’s wrapped with love and to Daniel that is all that matters.

 

“Okay.” Sungwoon smiles shyly. “I’ll open it later. Thank you.”

 

Daniel presses his lips together and bashfully rubs his neck.

 

“If you guys are done, there’s a line still waiting here.”

 

“Oh!” Sungwoon jumps and quickly stuffs the gift underneath the table. “Sorry!” He calls to the line and waves at Daniel with what Daniel thinks is a faint pink blush on his flawless cheeks.

 

Saturday is the busiest day of the week and that’s of course when Daniel shows up to the gift wrapping table hoping to get an answer from Sungwoon. The gift Daniel had given the boy held a box inside and within that box was another box and inside that box another box, and deep down at the center was a note. The note is what makes Daniel the most nervous. He isn’t sure if his supplied answers were too forward but it was worth a shot.

 

Daniel peeks around the line and Sungwoon must have been looking out for him too (cue Daniel’s bunny toothed smile) because they quickly make eye contact and Sungwoon waves him over. The line is so ridiculously long though that Sungwoon can only yell “Meet me at the food court in 15 minutes!”

 

Daniel, like an obedient puppy, waits at the stuffy food court with crying babies, loud children, and grumpy adults. It’s late in the afternoon so people traffic is bad but Daniel waits.

 

And waits.

 

15 minutes turns into 40 minutes and Daniel starts to think he’s been stood up until he remembers that Sungwoon is too pure of a person to do that. Around the 45 minute mark when he sees a baby vomit all over her mom, Daniel concludes that Sungwoon must be too busy and he should come another day. He disappointedly gazes around the area in hopes of seeing the shorter through the hordes of people but to no avail. With his tail tucked behind his legs, Daniel drags himself to the exit. There was always tomorr-

 

“Daniel!”

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow and subtly looks around. Is he crazy or did he hear someone call his name?

 

“Daniel, wait!”

 

He pauses then and turns around confused. He gets 5 seconds until his arms are full. Sungwoon comes barreling into him at reduced speed and Daniel catches him, getting the surprise of his life when there are suddenly warm lips eagerly pressed against his own.

 

“How’s that for an answer?” Sungwoon smiles out of breath. His hair is tussled from running and the tips of his ears are rosy. There’s pieces of gift wrap and gift bows clinging to his shirt and Daniel loves every aspect of it.

 

“Perfect.” Daniel answers, smile as bright as the sun stretching across his face. He leans down and recaptures Sungwoon’s lips and they kiss to their heart’s content paying no mind to the people pushing passed them in the Christmas rush hour.

 

Daniel finally goes home a winner with a light heart, thoroughly kissed lips, a bit of gift wrap to remember the moment, Sungwoon’s phone number and the promise of a date in the near future.

 

“Weirdo crush you said?” Daniel taunts when he’s on the phone with Seongwoo. “Not anymore.”

 

\----

 

**_Unwrap my love for you!_ **

_Go on a date_  _with me?_

a.) Yes

b.) A

c.) Kiss me? :)


End file.
